Gedonelune's Boundary of the East Forest
by ChristinaGremory
Summary: A fan fiction based off of Shall we Date Wizardress heart. Liz Hart is a terrible wizardess and Elias Goldstein is the perfect Wizard and now they are stuck as buddies. As they get closer to the East Forest, fate is closing in, and the truth of the dragon's eyes, the three mages, and Liz's true self are exposed, and nothing can stop the truth.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This should not be read until you have finished the tower of sorrow story line. This is an Elias based one and at least should be read when you get past Day 11 or else this won't make any sense. This story play's out on Day 11/12.**

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could send someone else.. Even if you are the best choice." Number 3 asked with a worried tone and expression. Liz nodded saying "I'm sure. It's the best thing for Gedonelune."

Liz nodded saying "I'm sure. It's the best thing for Gedonelune." Number 3 nodded and motioned for number 2 and 1 and the 3 of them started the ritual. Liz closed her eyes, with tears running down her cheeks but having a smile remain on her face. The tears because of the searing pain radiating throughout her body, but the Smile because of her wish. She knew this was the best choice. She opened her now blurred eyes and looked at her body. The outline of her body was dyed a Ruby red color and little particles flew in the wind as they turned into beautiful flower petals of Red rose petals. "Goodbye," she whispered as she let a final tear run down her cheek as her body disappeared.

 ** _Thank you for reading this little snip of the story! I just wanted to show you guys a little teaser of what's to come! If you liked it tell me in the comments, and if you didn't tell me how I can improve my writing! Thanks. If you wanna follow how long it's gonna be till a new chapter add me on Insta. Bye Bye!_**

 ** _Instagram: christina_salgado130_**


	2. Her Idiotic Desicion His Unwanted Help

**Heyya! Christina here! It's March of 2018... This was made in June of 2017.. Sorry it took almost a whole year to write a chapter..! But here it is!**

Liz POV:

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell through my haze of slumber followed by a breeze of cold air, the feeling of my body falling to the floor, with a "THUMP" noise following. "Finally!" Amelia said in a tired voice followed by bed springs squeaking. I was considering going back to sleep when I saw it was 5:30 in the morning. School started at 8:15, so why did I need to wake up? Then I remembered me and Amelia's conversation, of me making excuses and lies for why I needed to wake up so early. I hated lying to Amelia, but I knew it was best if no one knew about the tower. Merkulova was the one who informed me of the things that were going on and Elias... He had been eavesdropping, which led us to have an unneeded disagreement. Despite the pain that was soaring through my heart, I shook my head as a way to clear it. After I got dressed I quickly and quietly ran out of the dorm, not knowing how horribly I would regret it soon.

Elias POV:

I hadn't got any sleep last night. How could I? Liz was being an idiot, Merklouva was obviously using her, and from what I had overheard Schuyler wasn't exactly the good guy either. All I know is that I need to save Liz from... Well... Whatever Merklouva needed her for. I knew he needed her to help him stop Schyler, but I couldn't help but feel like it wasn't true... Something felt off, like one of them isn't being honest.

As I walked into the now already full classroom absent mindlessly, l spotted Liz. She was laughing, talking, and smiling with Luca and Andrew, a classmate of ours.

"Are you going to sit down or do I have to sit you down?" A cold and annoyed voice said. The second I heard it, I knew who it was. I turned around quickly, being greeted with Schuyler looking down at me.

"No, I was just seating myself" I muttered softly as I walked into my usual seat. I could feel the icy glare piercing me, but did my best to ignore it. God, teachers never notice when something **important** is actually wrong.. I couldn't focus the entire class, but thankfully it had been easy. Schuyler must have been in the loop just a bit, because he obviously knew I didn't want to be called on. I didn't ask to be called on, and he didn't do it. The class quickly passed. By the end, I had made my plan.. I didn't like doing this, and not just because it was against the rules. It felt like I was ignoring Liz's wishes. I wasn't though, I just wanted to protect her.. That's all...

 **I know it was kinda short, but I had MAJOR writers block..**


End file.
